


switching it up

by rikunort



Series: marinka adventures [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, makoto sandwich, my life is spiraling out of control because of these three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunort/pseuds/rikunort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wants to switch things up a little, but he's too shy and embarrassed to ask his boyfriends about it. </p>
<p>Until now, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	switching it up

Today was the day.

At least, Makoto told himself that it was.

It had been a few weeks since his journey of self-discovery (which had been so  _graciously_  sped up with Haruka and Rin's help), and he'd finally settled in to life being their boyfriend.

And boy, was the sex great.

But he'd been having these nagging thoughts lately, thoughts he was too nervous and shy to bring up to Rin or Haru.

_Especially_  Haru.

Probably because those thoughts involved Makoto fucking  _him_  into the mattress for once.

He obviously loved how tender yet forceful Haru was when they had sex, but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be inside him instead of Rin for once.

And, his naughty self dreamt, for Rin to be inside of _him_.

For  _so_  long, he'd been unable to think of any way to broach the subject, always chickening out at the last moment. But his fantasies were really starting to drive him wild, so he knew he had to do  _something_.

He figured his safest bet would be to approach Rin, first. Since he was almost 100% positive he'd be on board with the plan. Haru was out at his art studio for work that day, and would be gone for at least half an hour more, so Makoto figured it would be the perfect time to get the ball rolling.

"Rin?" he questioned timidly, standing in the doorway of the living room. The redhead was lounging on the couch, reading a sports magazine, and his hair was in the cute little ponytail that Makoto adored.

He looked up upon hearing his name, crimson eyes inquisitive. "What is it, babe?"

Makoto made his way over to sit beside him on the couch, swallowing nervously. Rin raised an eyebrow, seeing how obviously jittery he was.

"I...um...well..."

Setting his magazine aside, Rin reached out to run a hand through fluffy brown hair. "Makoto, what's wrong?"

The brunet took a deep breath. "Promise not to laugh or make fun of me, Rin..."

Sensing that he was serious, Rin nodded. "I promise."

Emerald eyes were cast downward as Makoto began to twiddle his thumbs. "Well...it's been a few weeks since I joined you and Haru, and it's been  _really_  great, but—"

" _Wait_ , are you breaking up with us?" Rin cut in, suddenly looking anxious.

Despite his nerves, Makoto found himself laughing. "No, nothing like  _that_! I'm too happy to even  _consider_  that."

The redhead exhaled softly, sounding relieved. "Then what is it? Spit it out already."

Makoto bit his lip, looking down once more. "I've been, uh...thinking, lately. A  _lot_ , actually, and I really just need to say it." Hesitantly, he met crimson eyes with his own, swallowing hard in hopes of wetting his suddenly dry mouth. "I've been kind of wanting to...y'know...switch things up."

There was a beat of silence before Rin spoke. "What does that even  _mean_?" he questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

Makoto felt his face redden. "Like...in  _bed_."

He watched as Rin finally seemed to understand, gears almost visibly turning in his head. And then he was leaning in, his breath hitting Makoto's lips and causing the brunet to gulp.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked, trailing his fingers up and down Makoto's muscular chest. " _Never_  feel embarrassed about stuff like that..."

Eyes falling shut, the brunet leaned in to slowly capture Rin's lips with his own, kissing him languidly. He felt Rin hum appreciatively against his mouth, felt those lithe hands gripping his neck and sliding into his hair.

"What do you need, Makoto? Anything you want, just tell me and I'll do it," he breathed, nipping at Makoto's lower lip.

The taller make shuddered, eyes darkening. "Rin...fuck me. I want to feel you inside me for once."

Crimson eyes immediately lit with mischief. "That's all you wanted? You didn't have to be embarrassed, Mako-chan." Standing, he pulled Makoto with him and began dragging him to the bedroom. "I've been thinking about the same thing." Once there, he pushed the taller male against the door, pulling his mouth down for a rough kiss that got Makoto's blood pumping in his veins. A low moan left his throat when Rin's hands slid up the front of his shirt, nails scratching down his abs and over his nipples.

" _Rin_ ," he gasped, groaning as the redhead began to suck on his tongue.

"Shh, Mako-chan. I'll make you feel good," the redhead promised, smirking in a way that caused a delicious burn in the pit of Makoto's belly.

He could only whimper on response as his mouth was savagely attacked again, the buttons of his shirt hastily undone so it could be slid off his shoulders. Rin disconnected their lips only to remove his shirt as well, dragging Makoto to the bed and pushing him down before pouncing on top.

Rin hissed when he ground their pelvises together, kissing him even harder as he vigorously started rubbing against him.

"Look at you, panting like a bitch in heat already. You're beautiful, Makoto," Rin grunted as he sat up, undoing the button on the brunet's pants and pulling the zipper down. "You must  _really_  want my cock, don't you?"

A whimper escaped Makoto's throat. "I want it," he panted, chewing on his lower lip. " _Please_ , Rin."

"Of course, love," the redhead purred, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one swift tug. Makoto was already erect, a pearly bead of precum slowly oozing from his tip. "Beautiful," Rin whispered as he engulfed him completely in his mouth, drawing a loud cry from the panting brunet. His head moved at an almost brutal pace, and Makoto found himself pulling the elastic from his red hair so that he could clutch the strands between his fingers. He felt Rin smirk, his tongue doing magic on his engorged shaft, and he knew that if he'd been standing, his knees would've given out.

"Rin!" he moaned, pulling the hair in his grasp slightly. "Please!"

Not removing his mouth, Rin stretched his long arm to reach the lube in the nightstand. Slathering his fingers up, he silently urged Makoto to put his legs on his shoulders. When he did, he felt a finger gently slide into his entrance, drawing a breathy cry from his lips.

All the while that he was stretched, Rin continued to work his mouth over his length, nearly causing Makoto to sob with pleasure—especially when the redhead began to abuse the spot within him that made him see stars.

"Rin—I'm gonna—" His words trailed off in a moan, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried to stave off his orgasm. "You have to stop or I'm gonna—"

But it was too late. Rin swallowed around him, still massaging his prostate, and it was all he could take. He released down the redhead's throat, a loud cry of Rin's name tearing free from his open mouth. His eyes opened in time to see the redhead swallow some of it, drawing an aroused shudder from his sensitive body.

"I see you two are having fun without me."

Both heads whipped to the doorway, where Haru stood with his arms crossed and the smallest of smirks on his lips. Makoto felt a blush creep up his cheeks, while Rin simply smirked and got up, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired male and pressing their lips together. Makoto nearly died when he saw their tongues begin to tangle, clearly seeing the white being transferred between mouths.

"Mm, thanks for saving me some," Haru murmured, nuzzling their noses together.

Rin smirked. "Anytime. Makoto says he wants to switch things up today, you game?"

A black eyebrow quirked upward. "Oh really?" He brushed past Rin, pulling his shirt up over his head and climbing on top of the still naked Makoto, gently pulling his hands from his red face. "What does Makoto want to do?"

He felt Rin crawl in beside him, catching his smirk. "Tell him, love."

Makoto blushed harder. "I-I want Rin to fuck me," he whispered, avoiding both sapphire and ruby eyes.

Haru hummed at that. "I was wondering when you'd make such a request. And I suppose you also want to fuck me, then?"

Makoto choked at that, and that seemed to be enough of an answer for the dark-haired male.

"Rin," he murmured, unbuttoning his pants. "Lube."

The redhead grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "With pleasure, my love."

"Haru, you don't have to if you don't want to—"

Makoto was cut off by Haru's finger over his lips. His blue eyes were smoldering as he murmured, "I  _want_  Makoto inside me."

The brunet shivered almost violently at that, watching as Rin handed the lube to the dark haired male, running his hands over his chest and allowing his nails to take the skin momentarily before settling behind Makoto on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips to his neck.

"Haru, I can help—"

"Shh," Rin hushed him, mouth moving against his neck. "Haru doesn't do this often, so enjoy the show."

They watched as Haruka kicked his pants and underwear off, revealing his flushed, hardening member. He gave himself a few lazy strokes until he stood fully erect, at which point he uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Don't take your eyes off of him," Rin whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe with those sharp teeth.

Makoto didn't need to be told. Truthfully, he didn't think he could look away even if he tried.

He watched as those fingers disappeared behind Haru's back, watched blue eyes widen marginally and caught the sight of perfect white teeth sucking a plump lower lip inside his mouth to chew on. A lean arm began to move, and Makoto was so turned on by the sight in front of him that it was almost painful.

"Fucking beautiful, isn't he?" Rin questioned, chuckling. "And he's all  _ours_ , Mako-chan."

Makoto bit his lip, meeting blue eyes. Haru's cheeks were flushed, eyes glossy with pleasure as he stretched himself.

The softest of cries escaped the dark-haired male a moment later, and Makoto didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Haru had found his prostate. He watched in fascination as Haru pleasured himself for another moment before his hand reappeared. He wiped it on his discarded shirt before crawling closer, eyes glinting like a cat's. He kept leaning in, lips only inches from Makoto's own, before suddenly changing direction at the last minute to lock lips with Rin instead.

So he was in one of  _those_  moods.

Well, two could play at that game.

Reaching down, Makoto took hold of his length, stroking him slow enough to drive him mad. He felt Haru shudder as he pulled away from Rin's mouth, only to kiss him instead.

He let Rin push him forward so that Haru was on his back, legs wrapping around the brunet's waist. A low groan escaped him when he felt his cock slide along the crack of the black-haired male's ass, and all he wanted was to just take him.

He cried out loudly when Rin's slick hand found his member, lubing him up, and he pulled away from Haru's mouth to give the redhead a deep kiss. Rin pulled away after a moment, grinning, and sat back with his arms crossed.

"Get going, Haru's getting impatient," he teased.

Makoto tilted his head. "What about you?"

Red eyes glinted with lust. "I think I'll watch for now."

When he hesitated for just a moment, he found himself suddenly pushed onto his back by Haru, whose blue eyes had gone so dark they were almost black. Without giving him time to even think about it, he sank himself down onto Makoto's cock, a cry escaping him as he did so.

"Shit," Makoto cursed, hands moving to Haru's hips as the shorter man sat there, allowing his body to adjust. "Haru, what—"

"You were taking too long," he replied simply, panting a little. Placing his hands on the muscular chest before him, he began lifting himself up slowly, nearly all the way, before suddenly slamming down. A strangled moan left Makoto, while Haru made the loudest noise he'd ever heard come from his mouth. It was so arousing to hear Haru, who was normally  _so_  quiet during sex, be vocal at all.

He repeated the process until he'd started a rhythm, breathy moans leaving his lips as he moved. A whine left him when Rin finally crept over, wrapping a hand around his weeping length while kissing the back of his neck. Makoto bit his lip at the sight, reminding himself to calm down lest he blow his load early.

"You two look absolutely  _delicious_ ," Rin purred, grabbing a hold of Makoto's thighs and squeezing. "I was about to cum just from watching."

"Why don't you join then?" Haru asked. He almost sounded disinterested, but the slight hitch in his voice proved how worked up he was.

"Gladly." Before Makoto could really process it, he felt his hips be lifted ever so slightly, followed by the sweet burn of Rin sliding into him.

Things paused then. Haru squirmed as nips and kisses were placed all over his neck and back, Makoto clenched his eyes shut and forced himself to calm down, and Rin grinned and teased Haru as he waited for Makoto to adjust.

"Alright," the brunet breathed out shakily, biting his lower lip.

At that, Rin and Haru started to move. Makoto would never tire of the feeling of filling someone while also being filled—he thought it might be the best feeling in the world. He moved his hips as best he could to keep up with the rhythm the other two had set, relishing in Haru's broken cry of his name when he found his prostate. He'd barely had time to grin before he too was moaning as his own prostate was struck, Rin's name leaving his lips immediately.

"Makoto feels so  _good_ ," Haru practically whimpered, almost violently running a hand through his sweaty hair as he continued to lift himself up and down, leaning back into Rin for support. His legs were beginning to shake, his breathing growing unsteady as he neared completion. And when Rin began stroking him again, he groaned out both of their names simultaneously.

"You both feel— _ah_ —amazing," Makoto panted, throwing his head back and forth. "I don't know how much longer I can—" He was cut off by a loud moan from Haru, followed by the smaller male clenching almost painfully around him as he reached his completion, spilling on the brunet's abdomen. Makoto just barely held on, feeling Rin slide out so he could help Haruka lie down beside him, chest heaving as his body twitched with his orgasm.

"You good?" Rin panted, ruby eyes meeting emerald. Not feeling the need to answer with words, Makoto grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for an almost violent kiss. He felt Rin chuckle before biting his lower lip and tugging it, causing his eyes to open. He met the sight of a smirking Rin, who released his lip to whisper, "Turn around and hold on to the headboard."

Holding in an aroused whimper at the request, Makoto did what was asked of him, gripping the headboard while sticking his ass out. He felt kisses trail up his back before hands gripped his hips almost roughly. A groan escaped him when the redhead slid back in, bending his body over his own and placing a kiss at the top of his spine.

"How do you want it, Makoto? Do you want me to fuck you hard with my cock? Or do you want it slow, sensual?"

Makoto almost sobbed, feeling a drop of precum drip from his length. "Fuck me hard, Rin. Please."

"Your wish is my command." He pulled out before slamming back in, making Makoto see stars as his prostate was easily hit again. His nails were digging into his hips almost painfully, but Makoto found he liked the rough treatment as he redhead set a punishing pace.

Haru, who'd been recovering, sat up a moment later, his touch light as he turned Makoto's head to the side for a kiss. The brunet allowed the dark-haired man's tongue to invade his mouth, moaning into the kiss at a particularly harsh thrust to his prostate. He was beginning to fall apart, cock aching with his imminent release that was fast approaching. Rin seemed to be feeling it just as much as his rhythm began to stutter, expletives escaping his mouth every few seconds.

When Haru's hand closed around his leaking member and began to slide up and down, Makoto could hold it in no longer. Tearing away from the kiss with a cry as his arms gave out, his upper body sank down into the pillows as ribbons of cum shot from his length, covering Haru's hand and the sheets below.

"Oh fuck," Rin groaned, feeling Makoto tighten. He thrust for only a moment more before he released inside of the brunet's pliant body, cumming so hard that some dribbled out due to his continued thrusts.

When he was done, he collapsed on top of Makoto, who fully collapsed into the bed. Panting, the redhead wrapped an arm around Haru and drew him close, allowing his eyes to shut for a moment.

"Thank you both," Makoto said weakly, eyelids drooping tiredly.

"Never be afraid to ask us anything," Rin mumbled into his back, placing a few kisses to the sun-kissed skin. "We want you to feel like you can tell us anything."

"Mm," the brunet hummed, nuzzling his face into the pillow. He felt Rin roll off, settling on his other side. They all knew they should clean, but their tired bodies said otherwise.

Cleaning could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> originally on fanfiction.net! if you want to look at my other work, there's some on here, but most of it is there--my penname is a-far-off-memory if you're curious!


End file.
